Automatic transmissions start up in a neutral state and are then required to shift to range as commanded by the driver. A “shift to range” is a shift to any selectable gear range (e.g., drive, low or reverse) having one or more speed ratios (e.g., 1st gear, 2nd gear) and is typically performed at closed throttle. Transmission damage or distress can occur if the driver makes this shift with high throttle input.